Akatsuki's Easter Adventures
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: Just a bunch of short one shots of our beloved Akatsuki members and how they spend Easter with their partners. Each chapter will be a different pairing. Slight OOC. Slight romance mainly humor. First chapter is SasoDei. Rated T just in case.
1. SasoDei

**Hello my lovely readers~! I wanted to write something for Easter since I really like Easter sooo I came up with this! Yay! By the way, I know it isn't Easter yet, I just got the idea to write these and I didn't feel like waiting any longer before posting them soooo here they are! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading these short little one shots of the Akatsuki. I paired them up with their partners so if you don't like those pairings then I'm sorry. BUT if you do like those pairings then enjoy! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! All rights go to the lovely and brilliant Masashi Kishimoto :D**

* * *

"Good mooorning, Danna, un!" Deidara repeatedly poked Sasori on the cheek with a big goofy grin plastered onto his face. "Danna guess what day it is!"

Sasori gave an annoyed sigh. He turned around in his chair and gave the overly peppy blond a dull look before saying, "Is it finally the day you leave the Akatsuki so I can get a semi normal partner who isn't bratty and who doesn't have a dumb view on art?"

"Ouch, Danna. You've wounded me!" Deidara gave his redheaded partner a fake pained look before grinning ear to ear, "Nope, un. It's Easter!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and muttered, "Who cares? There's nothing special about a giant rabbit hiding eggs in your house. It's just stupid."

Deidara gasped in fake shock, "Oh Danna! That's not all of what Easter is about!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh really? Then please enlighten me as to what else goes on during this ridiculous excuse of a holiday."

Deidara leaned in to whisper into Sasori's ear, "There. Are. Chocolate. Bunnies." Deidara leaned back with a huge grin on his face.

Sasori looked at him as if he were the biggest idiot on earth, which, besides Tobi, was pretty much true.

"Oh, hold on Danna, un. There is one other good thing about Easter." Deidara got up from his bed and disappeared from the room muttering a 'Wait here' before leaving.

Sasori sat with a blank expression while waiting for his partner to return with whatever it is he was retrieving. Sasori really did hate waiting. And Deidara. Did he mention he hated waiting?

Several minutes later Deidara returned with a basket in his hand. Sasori looked at the basket for further inspection only to find that it had one oversized colourful egg sitting in it.

"An egg? You kept me waiting for an egg?" Sasori was beyond annoyed at this point and grabbed Deidara by the collar of his shirt and pulled him so that their noses were barely touching. "Deidara," Sasori took a deep breath before speaking again, "Why did you bring this overly decorated egg to show me?"

Deidara's grin widened, "Why, Danna, it's a very special egg, un."

Sasori quirked an eyebrow, "Special how?"

Deidara giggled and handed Sasori the egg, "See for yourself!"

Sasori took the egg from Deidara for further inspection. He frowned, "Deidara is this even an egg?" Sasori glanced back at Deidara who looked as if he would explode with laughter at any second. Then it hit him: the egg wasn't actually an egg. It was the brat's detonating clay.

Before Sasori could blink, Deidara made the hand sign and the clay exploded in Sasori's hands. It wasn't a very big explosion, but it was full of pink, yellow, and light blue paint and glitter.

Sasori looked at the messy room with distaste. The brat, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing.

"Happy Easter, Danna, un!" Deidara shouted before giving Sasori a quick kiss on the cheek and rushing out the door before he was turned into one of Sasori's puppets.

Little did Deidara know, that Sasori had something very special planed that night that involved a chocolate bunny, handcuffs, and a bratty blonde.

* * *

**See? Short and sweet! So I'll be posting the rest of the Akatsuki's Easter Adventures soon enough.**

**Did you like it? Should I do more like this? Review and let me know!**

**Have a beautiful day~**


	2. PeinKon

**What's up my lovely readers? How's it going? Good? Bad? Meh? Anyways, I have finally finished another cute little Easter one shot! Yay! :D Hopefully I'll be able to get another one up tomorrow or the next day. I dunno, depends on how I'm feeling. I'm still working on DLMD sooo that takes up a lot of time...but when I get stumped on that, I work on this! ^-^ **

**Anywhoo, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I don't own Naruto, ****unfortunately T-T**

* * *

"What's wrong Konan-chan,un?" Konan glanced up at Deidara threw her lashes. Konan was sitting in her favorite part of the woods looking off into the distance with a face void of any emotion.

"What do you mean, Dei? Nothing's wrong." Deidara looked at his friend with a raised brow before sitting down next to her in the grass.

"Bullshit, Konan, un. I know this is where you come when you're feeling down." Deidara offered the blunette a soft smile before he spoke again, "So tell me what's wrong."

Konan returned the smile before sighing in defeat. "Okay, okay." She looked around for a moment before continuing; "It's about Pein…" she trailed off, suddenly focusing her attention on a very interesting piece of grass.

Deidara had a confused expression plastered on his face. "Pein? What did Pein do, un?"

Konan chuckled lightly, "It's not what he did…it's what he didn't do."

Now Deidara was beyond confused. 'it's what he didn't do?' "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Konan chuckled again now looking her friend in his confused azure eyes with her bright auburn ones. "Well, tomorrow's Easter." She started, "And Pein, well, he isn't very good at expressing his emotions, and he doesn't particularly like holidays, see? So I mentioned a few times that I would like to do something special for Easter, but whenever I bring up the subject, he just brushes it off like it's nothing." Konan finished with a sigh.

Deidara had a look of understanding on his face. He offered his friend another soft smile and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Konan-chan, un. I'm sure he'll come up with something special for you. After all, he loves you and everyone knows that!" Deidara smiled brightly at the origami kunoichi.

Konan looked up with a huge grin on her face and embraced her blond friend. "Thanks Dei."

Deidara returned the embrace muttering, "Any time Konan-chan, un." Before getting up and heading back to the base.

Konan looked up to the sky, '_Oh, Pein. All I want is for you to enjoy yourself more.' _The blunette returned shortly after the younger Akatsuki member to the base.

_-The Next Morning-_

"Good morning my sweet Konan-chan~!" Konan slowly opened her auburn eyes to meet violet ones. She sat up rubbing away the sleepy feeling before blinking. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

There stood Pein, the feared leader of the evil organization known as Akatsuki, wearing a huge, fluffy white Easter bunny suit. In one hand he was holding a fairly large chocolate bunny and in the other a bouquet of luscious pastel coloured roses.

She gasped and held a hand over her mouth. Pein's already huge grin grew at his girlfriend's reaction. "So, I know I'm not the most romantic guy in the world, but I want to show you a good time tonight. Ya know, since it's Easter and all." Pein held Konan's stare before slowly walking up to her and taking her hand, never breaking the eye contact. "Would you like to accompany me to a nice dinner for a relaxing holiday break?"

Konan's eyes began to water and she tackled Pein to the ground careful not to land on the roses. "Oh Pein, I would love to!"

The pierced man embraced his girlfriend before muttering into her hair, "Good, I would have had to kill both Deidara AND Tobi had you said no." Konan looked at Pein in surprise before he continued, "Deidara came to me yesterday demanding that I do something unbelievably sweet for you."

"See, I was already planning on taking you to dinner tonight and getting you the flowers, but he suggested that I get you a huge chocolate bunny because 'What's Easter without chocolate bunnies and exploding Easter eggs, un?'" Konan giggled at Pein's imitation of Deidara.

Pein kissed her forehead before continuing, "Tobi happened to walk in on our conversation and suggested that I wear the bunny suit."

Konan giggled again before giving Pein a chaste kiss which he happily returned. When they pulled apart, Konan whispered, "I love you."

Pein's smile brightened and he pecked his lover on the lips before saying, "I love you too."

They sat there in each other's arms for what seemed like hours before Konan broke the silence, "So…are you going to wear that to dinner tonight?"

Pein stared at her with an unamused expression before exclaiming, "Oh hell no!"

Konan giggled again before being helped up by her boyfriend and getting ready to enjoy Easter with her lover and friends.

* * *

**Awww I love these two! x3 I think they're my second favorite pairing (SasoDei being first of course xD)**

**Reviews help me to be motivated to write more *hint hint* ;D**

**Hope you all enjoyed and have a beautiful day~**


	3. KakuHida

**Hello lovelies~! I'm so so so sooo sorry I haven't updated this sooner! I've been stuck on this for a while and I had a crapton of overdue school work to do and I just didn't get to update this like I wanted to. So sorry ^-^'**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this KakuHida one shot!**

* * *

"Must you sacrifice something every day?"

"Of course I do!"

Kakuzu looked at his younger partner with a dull look before shaking his head and walking to their shared room.

Hidan watched after him until he saw something running in the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around to see a pure white rabbit scampering around the base.

Hidan's eyes lit up at the creature. He could use that fur ball as a sacrifice for Jashin! And what better creature to sacrifice on Easter then a little white rabbit!

Just as Hidan was about to get up to snatch the animal up, a flash of blond scooped up the white fluff ball.

"There you are Mr. Fluffykens, un!"

Hidan looked dumbfounded at the S-rank criminal cuddling with a fluffy bunny. "Uh, what the actual fuck is that, Blondie?" Hidan gestured to the animal in Deidara's arms.

Deidara blinked at Hidan before looking down at his pet. He smiled brightly at the albino before cheerfully saying, "This is my new pet bunny, un! His name is Mr. Fluffykens and I found him all alone on the streets so I took him home! Danna said I could keep it as an Easter present." Deidara paused for a moment, "Well, I had to beg him to keep it but he gave in eventually!"

Hidan nodded his head slowly before muttering, "Stupid fucking kid." And exiting the base. "What the fuck am I supposed to do for Jashin-sama now?!" Hidan angrily kicked a tree before plopping down on the warm grass.

"You look pissed about something." A deep voice came from behind making the Jashinist jump slightly. The voice chuckled before sitting himself on the ground next to the albino.

"Fuck off, Kuzu. I'm not in the fucking mood."

Kakuzu chuckled again, "I can see that. Are you pissed that you don't have a rabbit to sacrifice for your stupid God?"

Hidan's cheeks became red with anger, "Lord Jashin isn't stupid you prick!" He paused for a moment before relaxing again, "What's it to you anyway?"

Kakuzu didn't say anything but instead reached behind him and pulled out a pure white rabbit. "I found this. I don't want it so I thought I'd give it to you for Easter."

Hidan's eyes widened before smiling and embracing his stitched partner, "Aww thanks, Kuzu!" Hidan pecked the miser on the cheek before snatching the rabbit and preparing the sacrificial ceremony.

Kakuzu grinned wickedly before standing and walking back to the base.

"Happy fucking Easter Jashin-sama!"

"Hey Hida- HIDAN, WHAT THE FUCK, UN!"

"What? It's just an Easter present for Lord Jashin."

"But Hidan! That was Mr. Fluffykens, un!"

Hidan looked down at the mutilated rabbit he just sacrificed before his eyes widened in realization that he had in fact killed Deidara's pet bunny, Mr. Fluffykens. Damn that Kakuzu for giving him Deidara's bunny!

Hidan scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Heheh, sorry about that, Blondie."

If looks could kill, Hidan would be dead ten times over. Deidara reeled his fist back and punched Hidan square in the face before stomping off in a huff.

"Owww! Dammit, Blondie!" Hidan held his head back in an attempt to stop his nose bleed.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts." A deep voice came from behind Hidan. The albino jumped in surprise before recognizing the voice as his stitched up partner, Kakuzu.

"Shut the fuck up, Kuzu! This is your entire fault you asshole!" Hidan glared at the missing nin but Kakuzu simply smirked at his partner.

"Y'know, you're not very intimidating, especially when you have a bloody nose because you were punched in the face by a cross dressing blond." Kakuzu chuckled at Hidan's reddening face.

"Go eat a dick, asshole!"

Kakuzu continued to smirk while looking Hidan up and down before saying, "Maybe I will." He turned to walk back to the base leaving a flustered Hidan with a bloody nose for a different reason behind.

* * *

**Welp, that's it...sorry if it really sucks .-.**

**I hope to be writing a KisaIta next and hopefully I can get it up tomorrow or the next day ^-^**

**Anywhoo, reviews always make my day better! :D**

**Have a beautiful day~**


	4. KisaIta

**Hello my lovely readers~! Yay! I finally got this written! *celebration music* xD I've had like, major writer's block for this. So I apologize for my super late update. But I've finally found a decent idea and wrote it down so here it is!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"I hate both of you"

"But Ita-kun, you look so adorable!"

"Yeah! But you would look better if you smiled, un."

Itachi stood in front of Deidara and Konan wearing a black spandex one piece with netting on his legs and a white cotton tail and bunny ears.

He averted his gaze, a slight blush on his pale cheeks, he muttered, "Are you sure he'll forgive me if I wear this?"

The blond and bluenette nodded enthusiastically with wide grins plastered on both Akatsuki members' faces. "Of course, un! Why wouldn't he?"

The raven haired man shrugged, "Because I killed his goldfish on Easter."

Konan waved her hand at the guilty Uchiha, "Eh, don't worry about that. It was an accident. Besides, once he sees you wearing this," she gestured to Itachi's costume, "he'll forget all about that derpy little goldfish!"

Deidara nodded in agreement, "Yeah, un. Now get out there and seduce your shark man!" The bomber shoved Itachi out of the room and shut the door before he could change his mind and retreat back into the room.

Itachi swore under his breath then sighed heavily before stalking to the living room where Kisame was last seen.

When the weasel got to the living room, his slight blush darkened once he saw Kisame sitting on the couch, shirtless. Itachi took a deep breath before walking up to the blue man and gracefully sitting on his lap.

Kisame looked at Itachi with wide eyes, his mouth a gap, "I-Itachi? Wh-what are you wearing?"

Itachi smirked seductively leaning down to his lover's ear, he whispered, "I just wanted to show you how sorry I am for killing your beloved goldfish this morning, Ki-sa-me~" He licked the outer shell of the Mist nin's ear causing him to shudder in pleasure.

"Mm, I think there's something you could do for me to forgive you." Kisame smirked before picking his lover up bridal style and disappearing into their shared room for the rest of the night.

Konan and Deidara high-fived and giggled as they heard noises coming from the duo's room. "I told you it would work, un."

The bluenette nodded, "Yep, and you were right, Dei." She looked the blond up and down before raising a brow, "By the way, how did you know that would work?"

The blond blushed before grinning and scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, un. When you manage to piss Danna off so often, you learn to get back on his good side and get him to forgive you, un."

Konana laughed and clapped the blushing teen on the back before heading to the couch to watch TV and enjoy her happy Akatsuki members.

* * *

**Aww, can you just picture how adorable Itachi looked x3 **

**I'll be starting the ZetTobi one as soon as I can. I've got HSAP testing tomorrow and Thursday plus I'm going out for my best friend's birthday Friday, but I'll do my best to get this finished! :D I suppose if you want, I could write other chapters to this with other Akatsuki pairings (e.g. HidaKon, PeinIta, etc.) I personally don't like any other pairings then the partner pairings (but I hate OroSaso and TobiDei/DeiTobi) but for you lovelies, I'll do other pairings if it's requested. If not, then next chapter will be the last. :3**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	5. ZetTobi

**Hello lovelies~ How have you all been doing? Good? I hope so x) Soooo this is my first attempt EVER at trying to write a ZetTobi so please forgive me if it totally sucks :P**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Zetsu-saaaan!"

Zetsu looked up from his 'Gardeners Monthly' magazine to see a doubled over Tobi. He sighed, "What is it Tobi? **Can't you see we're busy?**"

Tobi raised his gaze to the golden eyes of his temporary partner, or as Zetsu liked to put it, his babysitter.

Tobi rubbed his aching stomach while whining, "Tobi's tummy huuurrtsss! Fix it!"

The older nin shook his head, "What exactly is wrong with you? **And why the fuck do you think we'll help you anyways?**"

The orange masked nin tilted his head to the side, "Um, Deidara-sempai challenged Tobi to a candy eating contest! Who ever could eat the most Easter candy wins! Sempi won, but now Tobi has a tummy ache. Can you fix it Mr. Zetsu?"

The hidden grass nin rolled his eyes at the idiot in front of him, "Sorry, Tobi, but I can't fix a stomach ache.** It's your fault for listening to that idiot tranny in the first place. Suffer.**"

Tobi pouted before perking up at a sudden idea. Tobi grinned, "I know how Zetsu-san can make Tobi's tummy feel better~!" He said in a singsong voice.

Zetsu raised a brow, "And how would we do that? **Actually, I'm kinda curious too, but that doesn't mean we'll help.**"

Tobi smirked before pulling his mask back revealing his milky white skin. His eyes had a glint to them as he leaned over, capturing the plant man's lips in a chaste kiss. When he pulled away, he lowered his mask back over his childlike face and grinned ear to ear. "All better~!" Tobi skipped out of the room leaving a blushing Zetsu sitting wide eyed and frozen in his chair, his magazine long forgotten.

* * *

**Oh so short. Oh well xP I hope you all have enjoyed this series! I will still write extra chapters of other pairings if you guys want, but as of right now, I'm finished with this series. **

**I want to dedicate this whole fanfic to InDarknessWeHide cause she's super awesome and has been most supportive of this fic! So consider this an Easter present to you! :D *High-Five***

**I hope you all have enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and have a beautiful day~ **

**And a happy Easter too! :D**


End file.
